


Hole in the Sky

by powerofsand



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, The Fall of Sector 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: The destruction of the Sector 7 plate.  It played on a continuous loop for every news station.  Catastrophic loss of life caused by the infamous AVALANCHE.  Story after story of family missing or dead:  A mother, father, a sister, a brother, a child.  Nameless, faceless all calling out in terror.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Hole in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/gifts).



The destruction of the Sector 7 plate. It played on a continuous loop for every news station. Catastrophic loss of life caused by the infamous AVALANCHE. Story after story of family missing or dead: A mother, father, a sister, a brother, a child. Nameless, faceless all calling out in terror.

Barret remembered every scream from that night. The sight of mutilated bodies, unrecognizable in the debris followed him. The images showed up everytime his eyes closed-- stayed just on the edges of his sight while awake.

Failure weighed heavy on his shoulders. He had lost nearly all of his community. The only beacon of light being the survival of Marlene and even that was tinted in guilt. He shouldn’t have put her in that situation.

He was a terrible father.

The thought of his baby girl huddled alone in the bar with the town burning around her was too much to deal with at times. His heart would seize and it would become difficult to breathe.

****

Barret would spend most of the nights in the garden oasis of Sector 5; surrounded by flowers and their thick sweet scent, buried deep inside Cloud. The mercenary, face first in the dirt, ass up taking every violent movement of his hips. The frustration, the anger, the helplessness. 

Cloud spread his legs, arched his back. He tightened his cunt around Barret and fucked back spewing filthy things at him. 

This seemed like the only comfort he could find these days. A warm body and soft cunt, and the easy way they fit together was enough for him to get lost in for hours if Cloud let him.

“You can do better than that...give it to me harder.” 

Barret hooked an arm around Cloud and sat back onto the ground. He watched for a minute,as Cloud sat right back on his cock, drawing him deeper. 

“Alright…” He ankled his knees, planted his feet firmly on the grass and threw Cloud’s legs over his own.

“Stay still and take it then.” He breathed into Cloud’s ear before biting down on the stud and pounding up into the slender blonde. He rocked his entire body back and forth encouraging Cloud to lay his full body against him.

“You like when I hit like this, huh?” 

Cloud rolled his hips earnestly. His body was flushed, strained and sweating. 

Barret braced himself with one hand in the dirt and kept the metal one around the mercenary’s hip using it to slam Cloud down on each upward thrust.

“Yes, fuck!”

He sucked dark purple hickies into porcelain skin. There was a hand print dug into the tender flesh of Cloud’s waist.

“Touch yourself…”

Cloud watched his cock disappear and reappear into the gaping hole Cloud created with his fingers. He moaned and groaned like some sort of wild animal.

Barret went at it with everything he had, pummeling the man on top of him. Until tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. Until it turned to full on sobs. Still they humped away in patches of flowers beneath a star lit sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Servetolive requested dark, angsty Clarret drabble. I got you fam!


End file.
